The Kidnapping
by Kegi Springfield
Summary: Shinkido. Walking alone at night under a hot summer blaze, How dangerous can it be? I'm not good with summary... Rated M to be safe


**The Kidnapping**

**Trying to write something for my new favorite couple as well as trying to cure my heavy writer block…**

**(seriously, it's killing me...)**

**Hope it's good**

**Special Thanks for Himeoozora for kindly helping me  
**

* * *

The summer heat was extreme. The entire city was suffering due to the heat wave –not like they can do anything about the Global Warming, but the heat was unbearable.

In the afternoon, it was still so hot that you might be able to cook a sunny side egg on the road. A lot of people fainted due to a heat stroke all over the city, and it didn't really get any cooler at night either. Most people decide to just stay inside their houses, trying to cool themselves on their own way.

The Hideout was no exception; the members of Mekakushi Dan were sweating like crazy. The room temperature had reached 40 degree Celsius, and to make it worse, the Air conditioner at the hide out exploded due to overheat –they're technically being roasted alive.

Most of them have to took off their clothes with the exception of Kido who's still in her full casual attire.

Each of them is focusing on cooling themselves. Mary and Seto occupied the refrigerator trying to cool themselves with the cold air, Kido, Momo, Hibiya and Kano are gathered in front of the fan, while Shintarou, Konoha, and Ene tried to fix the air conditioner. To be precise, it's only Shintarou who tried to fix it –he was forced by everyone since he's quite smart. Konoha and Ene are just cheering up for him since they're not exactly capable to help.

Refusing to take off her jacket –but can't take up the heat anymore, Kido decided to take a walk alone to get some air.

"Hmm? Kido? Where are you going?" asked Kano, watching the leader as she headed to the front door.

"Just gonna take a walk around here. At least it's better than lying here and complaining about the heat… Wanna come?" she answered without looking back.

"Nah… Too weak for that… just be careful; there's a lot of kidnapping cases happening around here lately" Kano warned her half jokingly.

"Ha! I can take care of myself, and if they do appear; I can just take care of them myself!"

"Well… there's no harm to be cautious…"

"Whatever…" and with that, she went out.

The group cheering for Shintarou increased by two after the refrigerator also exploded.

Kido was right; the outside was a bit colder than the inside. She was glad she decided to go out before she was roasted alive. She took a stroll around the neighborhood.

After walking around aimlessly for an hour, she decided to head home again.

"Maybe Shintarou has fixed the Air conditioner already…" She thought, having some faith in the NEET who's supposed to be a genius with 168 IQ.

The walk home was normal.

She found a fending machine along the way, and she was kind of thirsty due to the heat. A fresh cola doesn't sound bad at the moment, actually.

She proceed to it while taking out some change from her pocket.

"Maybe I'll buy some for Shintarou too… He likes it, and I need to repay him for the Air conditioner…" she thought, remembering how much the NEET adored soda.

She took a couple of dimes and inserted it to the slot. However, before she could choose which drink she wants, a strong arm warped around her, pinning her arms to the side. She dropped her wallet and screamed in terror. Her voice was muted immediately; a large hand clapped over her mouth.

"Don't scream and don't struggle." A voice of a man said into her ears. She shivered as she felt the man breath as he whispered into her ears. She tried to resist as much as she could, but the man was much stronger than her.

Another man clad in all black with ski mask covering his face came out from the dark; he was smaller than the first one, but looked more muscular.

Kido felt her tears trickle down her cheeks as her vision blurred. The man carried a piece of black cloth and rope. With a swift movement, the guy tied the cloth around her eyes tightly, sealing up her sight. It was all happening so fast. She didn't even manage to cry for help.

These guys seemed to be used to this kind or work already, Kido remembered Kano's warning before she left. These guys must be the kidnappers he mentioned and she was unlucky enough to be the next victim of them.

The man holding up her mouth loosed his grip, she let out a short shriek but quickly silenced with another piece of cloth stuffed inside her mouth and tied with yet another cloth.

She felt her arms drawn behind her and bound together with a rope. The same also was done to her legs, by the other man. They tied her tightly and roughly, making the rope digging into her skin.

The cloth covering her eyes started to be soaked in tears. She felt desperate as her body lost its freedom. But she refused to give up, she move her body violently and hit one of the kidnappers face with her head.

The man was hit and even thought it didn't affect him really much, he angrily slapped her, creating a loud voice the moment his hand made contact with her cheek. Kido felt as if her cheek was on fire. It hurt so much, she almost fainted.

"Don't try to do anything funny!" The man threatened, he was clearly angry, but remains composed since he hadn't rose up his voice.

"Hey! Careful with her! Her price will drop if her face is damaged!" the other men said.

Kido was really scared, from what she just heard; they didn't plan to ask for ransom, they're planning to sell her to God-knows-who. She often heard a story about someone who became a victim of human trafficking and it mostly didn't end up well. Kido tried to plead, but only a soft murmurs came out. She regretted that she didn't use her power just because it seemed as if no one was nearby.

The kidnappers carried her to a black van that was waiting for them, hidden among the shadow, ready to move anytime they want.

They violently dropped her on the back seat. Kido could feel her body colliding with the hard floor. The moment the kidnapper wanted to close the door, the larger kidnapper stopped his friend.

"Wait a sec…" he said, as he stopped he reached his friend's wrist.

"What? Make it quick!" the shorter kidnapper asked, he sounds impatient to finish up his dishonest job.

"You know…. It's rare to find as well as this one… don't you think it's such a waste to just take her to the boss like usual?" the taller man noted, looking at Kido with a lustful eyes.

"And… Your point is?" after saying that, the smaller man started to finally realize what his partner meant. The man grinned, he grabbed Kido's collar and pulled her to him "Wanna taste her first?"

Kido's breaths stopped.

"Checking the merchandise? That doesn't sound bad…" his partner laughed. "But be quick! And don't be too rough."

"Roger that!" Getting the approval from his partner, the taller man started to reach his way on Kido. She tried to struggle again, but it just made those men more excited to pin her down.

She felt the man groping her breast and violently ripping up two layers of her jacket at once, revealing her bra underneath. Her cries got even worse than before.

She kept struggling as the man undresses her and touched her in various places. But it made it more fun for them, the only thing she managed to do was to lift one side of the piece of cloth on her eyes, letting her to see her surroundings. The kidnappers noticed it, but decided to leave it like that since it's not that important, anyway.

She looked around, trying to find anyone or anything, but she found nothing. The road she managed to glance at from the wide opened door behind the man on top of her was practically deserted, and it'd need a huge commotion for people to even bother looking there.

She gave up, her power alone won't safe her from this situation. The only thing she can do right now is praying that someone will come and safe her, somehow.

One of the kidnappers started to slowly pull down her pants. Despair engulfed her; there's no way out left. But then, a glimmer of hope had appeared.

"UOO! DANCHOU!" A boy with his lazy eyes and trade mark red jersey appeared, screaming as hard as he could and hit the unprepared kidnapper head with a metal pipe on his hand. She never thought she would be so happy to see him again.

_~flashback~_

After a lot of struggles, and a lot of cheering –the cheering squad increasing in number again because the fan is also broke, Shintarou finally managed to fix the air conditioner.

The whole group cheered and praised him like a hero, or something. But just for a while, since they told him to fix the refrigerator next and the fan afterward. Shintarou felt as if he's being enslaved here, but it's too late to complain, anyway.

Lazily, he picked up the tool box and move to the kitchen. After examining it a bit, he left the kitchen and preparing to go out.

"Hmmm? Master! Where are you going?" Ene asked.

"Just a quick trip to the convention store… There's something I need to buy before I can fix the fridge." He answered in monotone

"And What's that?"

" … Cola…" He answered with a straight face.

Shintarou walked to the convenience store lazily, complaining about how tired he is. He left his phone back with Momo until her gets back.

But midway to the store, he noticed a dark road. The street lamp was suspiciously unlit. He remembered that there's a fending machine alongside the road. Although it's located in a deserted place, but what harm can he get? His money is only enough for one bottle of cola, and he left his phone with Konoha. Even if he got mugged he doesn't have anything to lose.

He took a turn and went to the mentioned fending machine –that's when he saw Kido, but before he could call for her, she was being assaulted by two men in black.

It doesn't need a genius to figure out what was happening. He must help her, but there's just no way that his weak body will be able to beat two muscular adults –but then, the kidnappers started to rip off her clothes.

He has no time to hesitate, he glanced at his surrounding trying to search for a weapon he can use, and to hi luck, he found a metal pipe lying near the pile of unburnable garbage. He quickly picked it up and rushed forward while screaming as hard as he can to get their attention.

_~End of flashback~_

One of the kidnappers fell unconscious to the ground, bleeding from his head. Shintarou might not be strong, but the force of metal pipe combined with his running certainly done a lot of damage. The other kidnapper ignored his friend and Kido, he rushed towards Shintarou and punched him in the face.

The kidnapper seemed to be fond of boxing. His punch was too fast that Shintarou didn't even have time to block or evade it.

Shintarou was hit and pushed backwards, but he didn't fall. Under normal circumstance, he would faint right away, but not this time. If he fainted right now Kido will be taken away. He didn't want that to happen. He steeled his resolve and gripped the metal pipe tighter. He let out another roar and swung the pipe towards the kidnapper. The kidnapper easily evaded Shintarou's strike, and in return, he punched him in the stomach.

Shintarou almost puked, the punch was really strong. He fell to the ground. He tried to get up again, but the pain numbed his body. It's as if his whole strength has been blown away with just that one punch.

"Don't underestimate us! Kidnapping is a serious business; you think you can beat us with will power alone?" he said mockingly, and took a glance to his partner on the ground. "Well… not all of us…"

Shintarou wanted to give up, He wanted to give up so much. But he can't, he mustn't give up… Just No!

Shintarou stood up again, much to Kido and the kidnapper surprise. Kido know how weak Shintarou's body is, and the kidnapper wasn't holding back either. But he stood up again, anyway.

Kido's life is between his hands, now. He can't just give up like that. He's not willing to lose someone, not anymore. No One!

"Don't… Underestimated…. A… NEET….!" Shintarou shouted, only to get another blow in the face.

Kido closed her eyes; she can't bear watching her friend being beaten up like this. Her chest hurts her so much every times the kidnapper managed to land a hit on the NEET.

But after a couple of fighting sound, she pushed herself to take a peek. Resolving to keep an eyes on her friend until the end –she couldn't believe what she saw afterward.

The kidnapper hit him again, and again, but Shintarou refused to go down. The kidnapper was a strong muscular man, and Shintarou was a really weak NEET, the result is definite –but Shintarou managed to keep holding back with his guts alone.

" …! Give… me back… MY… KIDOOOOO!" Shintarou roared and wildly swung the metal pipe all over the place, forcing the kidnapper to withdraw for a while. Kido couldn't believe her eyes, Shintarou who's the weakest in group managed to hold up against an adult clearly much stronger than him. And he's doing it for her –she blushed to the thought.

The kidnapper hit him repeatedly, but Shintarou didn't back off at all. He charged at the kidnapper with a blind rage and readiness to die. The kidnapper started to get impatient. He raised his hand, planning to hit him from above, but Shintarou's ready this time, before the kidnapper fist got down, he swung the metal pipe to it with all of the remains of his strength, aiming to his elbow. The kidnapper almost screamed in pain as the metal pipe hit the said spot successfully. It was painful and an unexpected hit.

He glared at the NEET, Shintarou was still standing strong, ready to fight to the last moment. Even if he prolonged the match he won't get unharmed. And if he just ran away with Kido, his friend will be left behind. Not to mention the chance of someone calling the police.

Seeing the risks if the prolong in fighting against the NEET, the kidnapper decided to just let Kido go and run away, this time, not wanting to take a risk. He picked his friend on the ground and threw his giant body into the van. Shintarou didn't let the chance get away and charged forwards, planning to finish him with a single swing.

The kidnapper wasn't stupid, either; he pulled Kido and threw her outside the van to the other side of the road as a diversion, knowing that Shintarou's greatest importance is her safety.

Seeing Kido being thrown away and falling to the ground, Shintarou quickly drop his metal pipe away and ran towards her, trying to catch her body before it slams the hard ground. He jumped forward to her, stretching his arms as far as he could. Shintarou managed to grab her limp body, somehow, and held her tightly. The momentum forced them to hit the ground, eventually. Shintarou twist up his body and use it to protect Kido. He hit the ground and couldn't get up anymore.

Seeing the two teen on the ground, the kidnapper use this chance escape. He started the engine and hit the gas, making the van accelerate through the night and disappear from their sight.

The kidnappers could hit both of the teenagers with van, but he decided not to do it. Maybe out of moral or something like that, but Shintarou couldn't care less.

Shintaro got up and forced his tired body to sit on the ground, the danger has passed and he can finally take a deep breath and relax.

He was covered in bruises and wounds; his entire body is hurting him, but he managed to save Kido, so it's worth it.

He carefully took off the rope on her hands and legs. Then, he took off the cloth on her eyes, letting her see the face of her savior.

"Are you alright, Danchou?" he asked, worriedly, with an awkward smile on his face.

Kido stared at him blankly, tears still flowing over her cheeks. She can see a couple of wounds and cuts all over his body. He did his best fighting two adult with that weak body of his.

"D- Danchou?" Shintarou didn't notice it at first, but Kido's clothes are pretty much gone already. He blushed madly to the sight of her bare skin. He is not a pervert of course, so he took of his jacket and put it around the girl.

"There! All better–," much to his surprise, Kido grabbed the jacket tightly and leaned towards him. Kido buried her face in his chest. Trying to forget the experience she just have been through. She wants to thank him for coming, for saving her life, but she can't find the right words. Instead, she hugged him as tightly as she could, light sobs escaping her lips.

Shintarou looked at her and start panicking; he was confused about what he should do next. He noticed her sobbing. He often forgot about it, but underneath her usual cool and manly personality, she's still a girl. A frail girl that's much smaller than him. He's hesitated a bit, but he hugged her back.

"It's okay… you're safe now…" he whispered, trying his best to comfort her.

Kido couldn't hold back her feelings anymore, she cried as hard as she could, letting her emotions take over. Her grip on him tightened "I- I was so scared! "

"Danchou…. No! Kido… it's okay, they're gone now… They won't do anything to you, not anymore." He said in low tone, not really sure about what he should say such a situation. "I… I'll protect you okay…"

"It's partly your fault, too, you know..! D-do you know how worried I was when I saw you being beaten up like that? I was so scared, and yet you just made it worse!" she almost screamed. Her grip tightening.

Shintarou want to protested, but before he could say a word, he was silenced by her voice. "And… and… what was that…?" she asked murmured that, as if she was unsure of what she's going to say. A slight hint of embarrassment can be heard in her tone. "A- about me… being... yours?"

"Well… uh… that's…" Shintarou did say _'My Kido'_ as hard as he could just now.

Kido raised her face and gazed at him, expecting his answer. Her eyes are still teary, but her frowned expression makes her looks like a new born puppy.

'_Damn… she's just too cute…'_ Shintarou thought. "Well…it's just… I always had fun talking to you…."

"… Huh?"

"Both of us like music, we're both weak to scary things, I love your cooking, I love it when you smile to me… It's just…. I- I grew to like everything about you…." Shintarou said loudly, telling everything he had been holding up for so long. "I think… I have fallen in love to you…. Danchou…."

Kido looked at him, she can feel her cheeks getting warmer and warmer as he kept talking.

"Shintarou… I… I…." Kido realized something, the feeling she felt back then when she saw him coming to her, that pain in her chest when she saw him being beaten up, she finally understood why she felt all of that. It's not just because he's her friend, it's because he was something more than _'just a friend'_. "I do too…." She mumbled.

Shintarou almost had a heart attack. He wasn't expecting her to return his feeling… at all! Gently, he wiped a drop of tear off her cheek.

Kido shivered; the pain on her cheek from when she was slapped before didn't vanish yet, but she didn't mind it.

Both of them couldn't shift their gazes away from each other. Their hearts kept beating like crazy. Without them noticing, their faces were slowly but surely coming closer. To the point they could feel each other's hot breaths –It might be because of the heat, or maybe because of what they're just experienced, but they couldn't ignore this feeling anymore.

They hesitated for a second before allowing their lips to finally touch. It was just a quick kiss, done by two inexperienced teenagers. But it's still overflowing with their feelings to each other.

After the kiss, both of them were too awkward to say anything, since neither of them had any idea about what to do next. –The Manga Shintarou read mostly ends after the kiss or leading to H scene–.

They're just sitting there, staring at each other.

"This is… awkward…" Shintarou talked first, trying to break the silence. He glanced away in progress.

"Y- yeah…" Kido nodded slowly, not moving her gaze off of him.

"But," Shintarou turned to face her again. "I don't want this to end"

Kido smiled and placed a quick peck on his lips again, "So am I…"

They laughed.

"Thank you…."

"Don't mention it.."

"I dare to bet that the other won't believe how cool you were just now…"

"Well… at least you think I'm cool…"

Both smiled and leaned towards each other, sharing another loving kiss.

It was a painful night for both of them, but they're happy, happy for finally realizing their true feelings for each other.

They walked home side by side, holding hands tightly, thinking about how they're going to explain why Kido's clothes are ripped off and the bruises all over Shintarou's body to the group.

"Seriously though… I have a feeling they'll accuse me for raping you…" Shintarou commented.

"You can't rape someone who's willing…" Kido replied, half jokingly, but in serious tone.

And with that, Shintarou fainted on the spot with nosebleed.


End file.
